


Midnight Train to Nowhere

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it gets too late and too dark, sometimes you must turn to another for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Train to Nowhere

Sometimes he missed her so much that he could smell it. He would reach for the phone and then remember her lips pressed to Xander’s, making that little sigh he believed was only for him. Then he’d pull away, feeling his anger scent the air. It could get unbearable, and he’d have to escape his skin, escape the ironies of just existing.

That was why he was here, at this grim roadside bar, drinking his fifth beer and wishing Xander Harris would stray just a little too close to the cage next time of the month. Damn Xander.

And damn Willow. Damn her charming smile, and that deceptive honesty that drew his thoughts back to her over and over again. She was bright even when other things were bright. Damn her–

“Hey,” the bartender said. “You look like you’re trying to forget something.”

“Maybe I am,” he said. The bartender smiled a toothless grin and pulled out a small packet of pills.

“Two of these and you won’t remember what brought you down.”

“How much?” he asked.

“Fifty.”

He pulled out two twenties and a ten and slapped them on the table. With another grotesque leer, the bartender handed him the two blue tablets. He took them without pause, and downed them with the warm remainder of his beer.

“Good luck, buddy,” the bartender said.

Fifteen minutes later, when she walked in, he was out of his skin with a vengeance. He watched her, recognized her, and couldn’t manage any outrage at her presence here. He had no right to be here either. So he watched her, the limber grace of her limbs, the subtle shimmy of her hips, the smolder in her eye. Willow’s gentle image melted away, and the sheer sensuality in the other girl made his pulse race.

She started dancing with someone else, and the sudden burst of adrenaline in his veins shocked him. He was ready to fight, if he couldn’t get what he wanted. And he wanted her, with her dark hair and full lips. So he strode up to them, and pulled the other man away.

“Faith,” he said, and the word sang through his body. Faith, Faith, re-establishing Faith, possessing Faith, retaking Faith–

“Hey there,” she said, a promise in her liquid eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to forget,” he said, taking her arm. She shook him off.

“Me, too,” she replied, pressing her lips into his cheek. She was warm, and as her lips pulled away, her arms settled around his neck. “What do you need to forget?”

“Her,” he answered. “Help me forget, Faith.”

“I’d be glad to,” she whispered. “I want to. I’ve wanted to for a while.”

They danced for a while, breathing in the smoke-laced air, floating in it, not hearing the music or the patrons. All he could think was that she was too real, her breasts pressed against him, the strong muscles of her thighs brushing his. He couldn’t just stay here, suspended in smoke.

“We have to get out of here,” he whispered after a while, his lips brushing her jaw.

“Agreed,” she muttered. “Your place?”

“Yeah,” he said, stroking one hand down her side boldly, grazing the outside curve of her breast. “Come on, Faith.”

They walked out, arm in arm, her breathing ragged and aroused. She kissed his neck, and it set him off. He pulled her along to the car, and drove like he was possessed.

His place was a wreck, it was always a wreck, and he didn’t care. He just had to get Faith inside. He had to erase Willow’s face from his mind, the feel of Willow’s body from underneath his fingers. He slammed the door behind them and locked it.

“Take your shirt off,” he whispered. Faith smiled and slid it off. Without waiting to be asked, she removed her black lace bra as well. He stared at her small, round breasts, almost transfixed. She laughed, and walked up to him.

“I want you to forget,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again. She pushed him back until they were against the door, glued together, his tongue whipping around her mouth, her heart beating to the band, the sudden hardness of his cock pressed against her belly. “Oh, God, I need you to forget her. Love me.”

He slipped his hand around her breast and fondled the nipple, drawing a groan from her. “I need you to forget her,” he whispered back, kissing down her neck to her shoulder. She pulled back, and he stared at her.

“The bed,” she said, as though he were stupid. As though he were the high-school dropout, not her.

“Oh, yeah, the bed,” he said. “This way.”

She was busy freeing herself from the leather pants by the time he realized his own pants were too tight. So as Faith fell back onto the bed, he clumsily started removing his shirt.

“No,” she said. “Just the pants. I want you so bad I can’t wait anymore. Please.”

He couldn’t resist. He didn’t think any man could honestly resist a beautiful young woman begging to be fucked, but he was hot and hard and ready now, and he had an invitation. So he simply yanked off the pants and the boxers underneath. Then he moved to the bed, and turned her over.

“Shh,” he whispered. “It’s gonna be okay.”

He found her damp opening slowly, and blindly thrust in. Faith hissed like a cat in heat, and as he pulled back and drove in again, her hisses turned into moans, as she started to whimper and grind against him. He knew he was moving slowly, but he wanted to feel every part of her body, the feel of her warm back against his chest, the helplessness of her strong thighs against his.

“Please,” she whispered, the dark curtain of her hair hiding her face. “Fuck me harder, oh please, I need it.”

“No,” he whispered, driving into her harder anyway. She felt so good against his cock, wet and hot and tight. She was twitching with need, and it made him forget that Willow hadn’t wanted him, she’d wanted that fumbling idiot Xander.

Faith wanted him and he was taking Faith violently, as she mewled and writhed under him. He took pity on her eventually, and his hand found her clit and stroked.

“OH MY GOD,” she whispered. “Oh, I’m gonna come so hard–”

He sped up with a grunt, and stroked her against. She bucked violently, and he fucked her harder, listening to her voice rise into a shrill, desperate shriek.

“Oh yes, oh that’s just it, you feel so good, oh God please give it to me, baby, I want it just like that, yeah yeah– oh God, GILES!” she screamed, convulsing around him. It was too much, and he came, slumping against her.

It hadn’t been enough.

He could still see Willow’s face behind the closed curtains of his eyes.


End file.
